


Under the rain

by Binsung09



Series: Night drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Changbin cares, Crying, Forehead Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung loves Changbin, Jisung loves the rain, Lovers, M/M, Rain, Sad, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, The rest aren't there, and stressed, bang chan - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, i guess?, jisung cries, jisung is sad, kim woojin - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: I-I don't know what this is ok. I was bored at 12 am and decided "hey, lemme write something" and this is what happens when I'm in my feels so... Um... Yeah... Enjoy?





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I-I don't know what this is ok. I was bored at 12 am and decided "hey, lemme write something" and this is what happens when I'm in my feels so... Um... Yeah... Enjoy?

Rain. Oh how Jisung loved rain. Whenever he'd feel sad or lonely, rain was and is his best friend. Whether he's sitting by the window and watching it fall from the sky or walking under it, with no umbrella, he loved it. But, he never got sick. The reason for that was Changbin. 

Changbin, God he loved Jisung to death. Even when the younger would shut him out when they were younger, he still found a way to fall for his beautiful eyes and cute cheeks with an amazing personality. He would do absolutely anything to see Jisung smile and always made sure to protect him. Every time it would rain, he would have an umbrella ready just in case Jisung decided to take a walk. He would follow him in the rain and made sure to hold it over his head when the younger stopped. And that's how the two ended up together. 

Jisung was greatful for his boyfriend, obviously. He always cared and made sure he was okay. He felt bad tho. He felt like Changbin was sacrificing too much for him and everytime he brought it up, they got into an argument. Of course Jisung loved Changbin, he just didn't want him to sacrifice so much for him. 

Changbin was loosing sleep because of Jisung. He cut his work time short because of Jisung. He even cut conversations because of Jisung and the worst part is, he didn't seem to care. 

"hyung, are you sure I'm not wasting your time?" Jisung asked, sitting on his bed, legs up to his chest. 

"sungie, how many times do I have to tell you. You're not" Changbin said 

"what were you doing?" Jisung asked 

"that's not imp-"

"what were you doing?" Jisung asked, cutting off Changbin. The older sighed and looked down 

"I was trying to sleep" Changbin said looking back up to meet Jisung's gaze. Jisung sighed. 

"hyung-"

"don't even start. Jisung, you know that I care about you and no, I'm not loosing sleeps so please, please stop worrying. I'm fine" Changbin said

"you might be fine but I'm not" Jisung said 

"what happened?" 

"I.... I"m so stressed. I feel like everything I do is wrong or judged and I don't know what to do about it. Plus, I have so much things to do. I feel like I'm suffocating and no one is around to help. I'm just so tired hyung" Jisung said, covering his face with his hands. Changbin went closer to Jisung and kissed his forehead softly. He took his hands off his face and looked at him. He could see the tears threatening to fall from Jisung's eyes so he cupped the younger's face. A few tears had slipped and Changbin quickly wiped them away with his thumbs. 

"let it out" Changbin said softly. Jisung looked at Changbin's eyes and inhaled sharply. 

"it"s okay baby" Changbin said. Jisung looked down and let his tears fall. He hated looking so weak and vulnerable in front of Changbin but that's life. Changbin wrapped his arms around Jisung's small frame and let the boy cling to his shirt. As if in cue, it started raining. 

"I need a walk" Jisung said, pulling away from the hug and standing up. 

"let me go with you" Changbin said 

"no, stay right here, continue sleeping and most importantly, don't follow me" Jisung said slamming the door on his wat out. Changbin sighed and went downstairs, getting looks from Chan, Woojin and Hyunjin. 

"what's wrong with him?" Woojin was the first to ask. 

"he's been stressed and tired lately. He just needed a break from it all" Changbin said

"so, you think letting him walk outside at 11:30 pm is the best idea? Oh, and, let's not forget that"s it's RAINING"  Hyunjin said getting smacked by both Woojin and Chan. 

"yes Hyunjin because I know my boyfriend, when he sad, he goes on walks, alone and I go in after and try bringing him home. That's what I do. If he asks for space, I give him fucking space" Changbin said walking away. 

"congratulations Hyunjin, you pissed off binnie" Woojin said 

"I-I didn't mean to" Hyunjin said. 

Changbin went back upstairs and got dressed. He wasn't gonna let Jisung leave and walk outside alone. He grabbed his rain boots and umbrella and went back downstairs. 

"be safe" Chan said from the couch

"I will" Changbin answered before leaving the comfort of their home. He used the umbrella to shield himself at first but when he saw Jisung sitting on a park bench getting soaked, he quickly removed it from over him and put it over the younger's head. Changbin sat next to Jisung, umbrella still over the two and they stayed quiet. Jisung let his head fall on Changbin's shoulder and the older smiled slightly. 

"I'm sorry" Jisung said

"you have nothing to apologize for" Changbin answered

"I shouldn't have left" 

"you needed space"

"do you really see the good in everything??" Jisung asked 

"that's who I am" Changbin answered kissing Jisung"s forehead softly 


End file.
